wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven (Album)
Heaven is the debut studio album of Wiki Channel star, Lisha Jane to be released by Wiki Records. Jane began working on the album in early 2014, which she announced on her chatter account. She dedicated the name of the album after her hit single, "Heaven" that got over 500 thousand downloads within the first 15 minutes of it's released. The song in which was written for Jane's late grandfather who had passed. The album features R&B, Pop and Hip-Hop vibes, with strong club dancing and electronica influences. The album was officially released Saturday, November 7th. Background and Influences In November of 2013 Lisha Jane signed a joined deal with both Wiki Records and Wiki Channel music group. Due to her starring in "Kitty Couture" (one of the first Wiki Channel original series) and "ZAYN" she sung music for both, but in 2014 she began recording music for her own album. Jane has worked with Chris Brown, J. Cole, Stevie J, and other studio officials getting her sound just right. She began production on her album that same year. In 2014 Lisha released her first official single with Wiki Records, "Move with the Crowd." This was around the same time when Jane's series got a season 2 renewal and extension, she put her work on hold. Stating, "I don't want it music to be rushed... I know lot of artist change their whole persona and image simply for money and I've had the amazing honor of working with some AMAZING studio workers and making sure my music represents me and is something I can truly be proud of." Jane officially started back on her album in August of 2014. Jane started back on work and touring for her first few singles from the album in local stages and small, but crowded venues. In December of 2014, Lisha Jane's grandfather passed and she recorded a special song in honor of him titled "Heaven" which she released on Christmas day. Lisha loves to give back to local boys and girls clubs around the country and got some of the kids to dance in her music video for move with crowd. Jane also recorded songs featuring Dane Wilkins and Wiki Records duo, 'Lilly & Abby.' "I think that was one of my favorite parts of the album was getting to work with them and Lilly & Abby simply because, we all work on the same network and label for the most part; so I know of them and we're all good friends, but we don't really get time to work together and hang out really, it's mostly just catching up for 4 or 5 minutes at award shows or in passings... I really am happy they worked with me on my first album." Jane says she is influenced by artist and performers like Beyonce, Adele, Amy Winehouse, Rihanna, Whitney Houston and Melanie Fiona. She also says it was an honor working with Chris Brown and J.Cole. She loves Drake and Nicki Minaj as well. Track listing Trivia *It took Jane almost a year to record her album, due to her working on a hit series, filming a WCOM, and performing singles on small tours around the country. *This is Jane's first solo album and her first album with Wiki Records as a solo artist. Category:Albums Category:Lisha's Album Category:Lisha's Albums Category:Wiki Records Category:Music Category:NYCgleek's projects Category:Lisha Jane Category:Lisha Jane's discography